


¿Cómo saber si es amor?

by Ridsclane



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Crack Pairing, Es méxico básicamente, Escolar, F/M, Impunidad, Pareja crack, Violencia familiar, acoso sexual, alternative universe, corrupción, mencion de violacion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridsclane/pseuds/Ridsclane
Summary: Una pobre chica desafortunada y un pobre profesor solitario. Juntos en una peligrosa aventura para descubrir qué es lo que ambos sienten, ¿compasión?, ¿lástima?, ¿amor? ¿o tan solo es una simple amistad?La vida de la chica se complicaba y la del hombre era lo más simple y tranquila posible, ¿estará dispuesto a dejar la segura monotonía? ¿Es esto a lo que llaman "vivir"?





	¿Cómo saber si es amor?

**Author's Note:**

> Definitivamente una pareja crack, lo sé. Pero debía escribir una historia de ellos, se me vino a la mente cuando vi la película "Call me by your name", sólo que esta será más caótica. 
> 
> Si se escucha el soundtrack de la película mientras se lee esta historia, será la combinacion perfecta, se los aseguro jaja.  
> Por cierto, al principio iba a ser Qrow x Winter, pero al final no sé si será así. Ya veré si lo incluyo, tenía un plan para ello aunque posiblemente lo deje para otro fanfic. No lo sé lol, en fin, ya veré que puedo hacer con esa idea.

Era el último semestre de ese año. Dos amigas acababan de salir de la clase del profesor Branwen.

—También te gusta, ¿eh? —dijo Cinder, su amiga.

—Claro que... bueno sí, un poco —confesó, sabía lo inútil que era mentirle a su amiga.

—A mí también.

—A todas nos gusta, Qrow tiene su encanto, pero no estaría con él jamás, además ¿acostarse con un profesor? Para nada, sin mencionar que somos menores de edad —charlaban mientras iban hacia el comedor, la comida no era la mejor del mundo, pero bastaba.

—Eso qué, yo no lo soy, además, escuché por allí que tú le gustas.

—Claro que no —volteó los ojos, un poco molesta y un poco orgullosa. Saber que a alguien le podía gustar le subía el autoestima y más a alguien que también le atraía.

—Es en serio, ¿cuándo te he mentido?

—Pues... —trataba de recordar.

—¡Nunca!

—Además, no estaría con alguien que ya probó a mi amiga.

—¿De qué hablas? No me he acostado con él.

—Aja.

—Quizás con media prepa, pero no con maestros.

—Bueno, eso sí lo puedo creer.

—Idiota —rieron y le dio un leve empujón —. Por cierto, ya deberías tener sexo con alguien, llevas 20 años siendo virgen, ¿no es así?

—¡17! Mentirosa.

—Ja, sabía que te lo sacaría.

—Demonios —maldijo por lo bajo, ¿por qué era tan importante ser virgen o dejar de serlo? No lo entendía, pero ella había sido chapada a la antigüa, quería llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero la presión social era inmensa. Constantemente estaba pensando en ello, sin mencionar que era la edad de las hormonas alborotadas.

—Por cierto, creo que el siguiente semestre ya no seguiré aquí —dijo, bajando la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —se detuvo de golpe, interiormente entrando en pánico.

—Pues... Mis padres ya no pueden pagarme este lugar, nos mudaremos para buscar otro sitio con mejores oportunidades.

—Oh no, ¿por qué? No me dejes sola, eres mi única amiga.

—Lo siento —la abrazó fuertemente. El semestre duraría 1 semana y luego vendrían las vacaciones. Sólo 5 días más con su única amiga —. Tendrás que dejar de ser tan inadaptada e ir a hacer nuevos amigos.

—No quiero, estoy harta de eso.

—Lo sé, todos son falsos y te quieren por tu dinero.

—Tú no.

—Yo sé que no, pero hey, trata de animarte, ¿sí? Las mujeres somos más atractivas cuando sonreímos.

Fueron a comer sin volver a cruzar palabra, Cinder sabía que su amiga no estaba molesta, pero sí dolida. Necesitaría tiempo para reflexionar todo eso.

Los días transcurrieron lenta y dolorosamente, no quería que se acabara y pasaron las vacaciones de invierno juntas, lo más que pudieran, la pelinegra se iba a principios de enero. La vida era dura incluso para las personas ricas como Winter.

* * *

 

—Cómo ha crecido tu hija —dijo uno de los hombres que acababa de llegar.

Su padre, Jacques Schnee era político, candidato a la gobernatura del estado y últimamente llegaban muchos "amigos" suyos a su casa, la hacían sentir incomoda con esas miradas llenas de lujuría, sentía además, como la desvestían con la mirada. Procuraba usar vestidos largos que taparan sus piernas, sin tirantes, pura manga larga para cubrir sus brazos, casi parecía musulmana.

Weiss, su hermana menor, no tenía que soportar esas cosas, la habían mandado lejos a un internado en París. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberse ido, No los miraba a los ojos, bajaba la vista, los odiaba. Las cosas poco a poco se fueron agrabando y las oportunidades indeseables incrementaban.

—Quisiera ir al baño —dijo otro de ellos.

—Winter, enséñale donde se encuentra el baño —ordeó su padre, ella lo miró confundida, para eso tenían criadas. Además, ¿estar a solas con él? Su padre le regresó la mirada, pero la suya estaba llena de enojo.

Winter se levantó y lo guió —por aquí, señor —dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano hacía la puerta, caminaron, alejándose de la sala donde todos estaban. Ella odiaba estar en las juntas, pero su padre se lo ordenaba para dar buena impresión.

Él la tomó del brazo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, la albina se asustó y no supo como actuar, ¿qué pasaría si se defendía? ¿arruinaría la carrera política de su padre? ¿qué pasaba si lo arruinaba? ¿su padre estaba dispuesto a sacrificarla?

—Suélteme, por favor —suplicó, casi en llanto. Sentía que lo peor ocurriría. Empezaron a focejar, sentía sus sucias manos tocándole la entre pierna, queríendo subir más, pero no se dejaba, no quería que así fuese su primera vez. No de esta manera.

Una sirvienta llegó y tiró un vaso de vidrio al suelo, disimuladamente para que se diera cuenta que ella estaba cerca, él se alejó y le susurró —: esta vez te salvaste —. La dejó allí, se recargó de la pared y se deslizó hasta caer al suelo, la mujer la tomó entre sus brazos y la consoló, la llevó a su habitación para que durmiera. No podía hacer más aunque quisiera. Ambas sabían como se manejaban las cosas en ese país.

La pesadilla acababa de comenzar.


End file.
